dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Food Costs
__TOC__ Feeding dragons with food grown at the Farm, Large Farm, or Enchanted Farm will help them to gain levels. As a dragon gains levels, it earns more per hour, and at certain stages of evolution, its appearance will change as well. Currently, a dragon can be fed up to level 15. Each level requires a certain amount of food. Dragons must be fed a total of 5 times per level in order to gain a new one. Below is a list of the total amount of food that a dragon needs to gain its next level. There are many different food patterns that a dragon might follow. To see which dragon uses which food pattern, check below or view its food costs on the individual dragon pages. You may navigate to individual dragon pages by clicking their names or icons on the list of Dragons. Cost Pattern A |-| A= |-| A (Fire)= |-| A (Forest/Air)= Cost Pattern B |-| B= |-| B (Water)= Cost Pattern C Cost Pattern D Cost Pattern E Cost Pattern F Cost Pattern G Cost Pattern H Cost Pattern I Unique Patterns Unique Patterns are patterns that only one dragon follows. You should view this pattern on the dragons individual page. The following are dragons with Unique Patterns: *Snow Owl Dragon Dragon Food Cost Patterns |-| A = *Air Dragon* *Fire Dragon* *Forest Dragon* *Forestfire Dragon *Ice Age Dragon *Landworm Dragon *Life Dragon *Wild Dragon |-| B = *Abominable Dragon *Athletic Dragon *Atlantis Dragon *Blizzard Dragon *Carnival Dragon *Celtic Dragon *Chrome Dragon *Clown Dragon *Eagle Dragon *Elements Dragon *Fairy Dragon *Firestorm Dragon *Fruitful Dragon *Honeybee Dragon *Island Dragon *Jewelry Dragon *Maple Dragon *Mermaid Dragon *Metal Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Mindvolt Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Mist Dragon *Parakeet Dragon *Pyramid Dragon *Scarecrow Dragon *Scorpion Dragon *Seabreeze Dragon *Serpent Dragon *Storm Dragon *Viking Dragon *Water Dragon* |-| C = *Diamond Dragon *Infinity Dragon *Magic Dragon *Virtue Dragon |-| D = *Aether Dragon *Ancestor Dragon *Android Dragon *Aurora Dragon *Award Dragon *Banshee Dragon *Beast Dragon *Bonsai Dragon *Cactus Dragon *Candy Corn Dragon *Charm Dragon *Coral Dragon *Crusader Dragon *Cursed Rose Dragon *Dreamcatcher Dragon *Earth Day Dragon *Familiar Dragon *Fireflash Dragon *Fortune Dragon *Fossil Dragon *Gaia Dragon *Genie Dragon *Gold Dragon *Jack Dragon *Jingle Bell Dragon *King Dragon *Mardi Gras Dragon *Mercury Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon *Music Dragon *Ornament Dragon *Paper Lantern Dragon *Planet Dragon *Plum Blossom Dragon *Poison Dragon *Polar Dragon *Pumpkin Dragon *Quetzal Dragon *Sabretooth Dragon *Sasquatch Dragon *Slumber Dragon *Snowdrop Dragon *Snowflake Dragon *Splatter Dragon *Titan Dragon *Trickster Dragon *Waverider Dragon *Were Dragon *Wisp Dragon *Witch Dragon *Wizard Dragon *Zombie Dragon |-| E = *Aboriginal Dragon *Abyss Dragon *Alpine Dragon *Acrobat Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Anemone Dragon *Anubis Dragon *Apollo Dragon *Aquamarine Dragon *Aquarius Dragon *Archer Dragon *Aries Dragon *Artifact Dragon *Astro Dragon *Ballot Dragon *Basilisk Dragon *Beaded Dragon *Bedrock Dragon *Bengal Dragon *Birthstone Dragon *Blackhole Dragon *Bladewing Dragon *Blast Dragon *Bliss Dragon *Blossom Dragon *Blue Tang Dragon *Bonfire Dragon *Bountiful Dragon *Bride Dragon *Brightsteel Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Bubble Gum Dragon *Camelot Dragon *Candy Cane Dragon *Cave Dragon *Chandelier Dragon *Charisma Dragon *Cherry Blossom Dragon *Christmas Tree Dragon *Chroma Dragon *Cinnamon Dragon *Circuit Dragon *Clownfish Dragon *Cornucopia Dragon *Cosmos Dragon *Courier Dragon *Cupid Dragon *Daisy Dragon *Dark Unicorn Dragon *Darkwing Dragon *Deep Freeze Dragon *Deep Sea Dragon *Demolition Dragon *Divine Dragon *Dozer Dragon *Dracula Dragon *Drama Dragon *Dreamweaver Dragon *Earth Dragon *Electric Dragon *Elf Dragon *Emberglow Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Emperor Dragon *Empyreal Dragon *Enlightened Dragon *Eve Dragon *Explorer Dragon *Father Dragon *Festive Light Dragon *Fire Opal Dragon *Firemane Dragon *Fireworks Dragon *Flametail Dragon *Flamingo Dragon *Flower Dragon *Flower Power Dragon *Fluffy Dragon *Fog Dragon *Fool Dragon *Fortune Teller Dragon *FrankenDragon *Frostbite Dragon *Frostfire Dragon *Full Moon Dragon *Future Dragon *Galaxy Dragon *Gatekeeper Dragon *Germany Dragon *Ghost Armor Dragon *Giftwrap Dragon *Gilded Knight Dragon *Gingerbread Dragon *Glass Dragon *Green Thumb Dragon *Groom Dragon *Guardian Dragon *Hanukkah Dragon *Harvest Dragon *Healer Dragon *Hearth Dragon *Henna Dragon *Hermes Dragon *Hermit Dragon *Hibiscus Dragon *High Noon Dragon *Holly Dragon *Holographic Dragon *Honeysuckle Dragon *Hook Dragon *Horizon Dragon *Humming Dragon *Illusionist Dragon *Inquisitor Dragon *Intricate Egg Dragon *Invisible Dragon *Ironbark Dragon *Jigsaw Dragon *Justice Dragon *Kaboom Dragon *Killerwhale Dragon *Kite Dragon *Knightmare Dragon *Ladybug Dragon *Lavender Dragon *LeftHeart Dragon *Leprechaun Dragon *Lighthouse Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Lily Dragon *Loch Ness Dragon *Loki Dragon *Lorekeeper Dragon *Love Letter Dragon *Lovelight Dragon *Lumberjack Dragon *Lunar Horse Dragon *Lunar Ram Dragon *Macaw Dragon *Magma Dragon *Manticore Dragon *Marshmallow Dragon *Masquerade Dragon *May Dragon *Melody Dragon *Messenger Dragon *Midnight Dragon *Mire Dragon *Monsoon Dragon *Mosaic Dragon *Musketeer Dragon *Neo Blue Dragon *Neo Green Dragon *Neo Red Dragon *Neon Dragon *New Year Dragon *Night Imp Dragon *Nightstalker Dragon *Northwest Dragon *Nova Dragon *Nutcracker Dragon *Nymph Dragon *Nyx Dragon *Oni Dragon *Origami Dragon *Overgrowth Dragon *Paisley Dragon *Paladin Dragon *Pansy Dragon *Papa Dragon *Passion Dragon *Past Dragon *Patchwork Dragon *Pathfinder Dragon *Patriotic Dragon *Penguin Dragon *Penumbra Dragon *Phantom Dragon *Phase Dragon *Picnic Dragon *Pinata Dragon *Pirate Dragon *Pixie Dragon *Plague Doctor Dragon *Poinsettia Dragon *Poison Ivy Dragon *Pokey Dragon *Portal Dragon *Poseidon Dragon *Pot of Gold Dragon *Present Dragon *Psychedelic Dragon *Puffer Dragon *Quicksilver Dragon *Rainbow Rose Dragon *Raindance Dragon *Rainy Day Dragon *Red Lantern Dragon *Red Rose Dragon *Regrowth Dragon *Reindeer Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Rising Sun Dragon *River Dragon *Rose Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Sandstorm Dragon *Santa Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Scylla Dragon *Sea Dragon *Sea Turtle Dragon *Seafarer Dragon *Seasonal Dragon *Seastar Dragon *Shadow Dragon *Shaman Dragon *Shamrock Dragon *Siamese Dragon *Silver Screen Dragon *Skull Dragon *Sky Dragon *Snowfall Dragon *Snowman Dragon *Snowstorm Dragon *Soccer Dragon *Solar Dragon *Sorcerer Dragon *Sour Candy Dragon *Spicy Dragon *Spooky Tree Dragon *St. Patrick's Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Sugar Plum Dragon *Sulfur Dragon *Summer Elf Dragon *Sunbeam Dragon *Sunblaze Dragon *Sunset Dragon *Sunshower Dragon *Sunstone Dragon *Super Dragon *Supernova Dragon *Supersonic Dragon *Sweater Dragon *Sweet Tooth Dragon *Swimmer Dragon *Taurus Dragon *Teacher Dragon *Teacup Dragon *Templar Dragon *Thai Dragon *Thunderbird Dragon *Thunderstorm Dragon *Tinkerer Dragon *Tiny Dragon *Torchlight Dragon *Toxic Dragon *Tree Frog Dragon *Truffle Dragon *Tsunami Dragon *Turkey Dragon *Twilight Dragon *Underworld Dragon *Unicorn Dragon *Vinecrawler Dragon *Visitor Dragon *Voodoo Doll Dragon *Warrior King Dragon *Warrior Princess Dragon *Warrior Queen Dragon *Waterfall Dragon *Watermelon Dragon *White Chocolate Dragon *White Witch Dragon *Winter Games Dragon *Winter Rose Dragon *Winter Solstice Dragon *Wooden Dragon *Yeti Dragon |-| F = *Angel Dragon *Arbiter Dragon *Avalanche Dragon *Ballet Dragon *Battlesteed Dragon *Beacon Dragon *Beauty Dragon *Black Cat Dragon *Boo Dragon *Bright Phoenix Dragon *Caesar Dragon *Chocolate Dragon *Comic Dragon *Compass Rose Dragon *Contender Dragon *Crescent Dragon *Crown Jewel Dragon *Crystal Dragon *Cupcake Dragon *Cursed Idol Dragon *Daydreamer Dragon *Downpour Dragon *Dream Dragon *Duchess Dragon *Dueler Dragon *Elder Dragon *Ember Dragon *Fluorescent Dragon *Freedom Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Garnet Dragon *Graffiti Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Hidden Gem Dragon *Honeycomb Dragon *Hot Chocolate Dragon *Hula Dragon *Hypnosis Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Icecrown Dragon *Ice Queen Dragon *Icicle Dragon *Immovable Dragon *Islander Dragon *Jack O' Dragon *Koi Dragon *Kung-Fu Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Leopard Dragon *Liberty Dragon *Light Dragon *Lost Bones Dragon *Love Dragon *Lovers Tree Dragon *Luck Dragon *Mama Dragon *Meadow Dragon *Mistletoe Dragon *Old Trinket Dragon *Opal Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Queen Dragon *Ripscale Dragon *Snowangel Dragon *Spell Dragon *Stalactite Dragon *Stalagmite Dragon *Stellar Aurora Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Sugar Skull Dragon *Sunshine Dragon *Time Travel Dragon *Torchbearer Dragon *Tropic Tide Dragon *Tusker Dragon *Venomous Dragon *Villainess Dragon *Warpaint Dragon *Wildheart Dragon *Winter Dragon *Winter Lily Dragon |-| G = *8 Bit Dragon *Achilles Dragon *Ambassador Dragon *Amethyst Dragon *Amphora Dragon *Angelfire Dragon *Aphrodite Dragon *Archangel Dragon *Archon Dragon *Ares Dragon *Armor Dragon *Artemis Dragon *Athena Dragon *Atlas Dragon *Avenging Dragon *Azurite Dragon *Balloon Dragon *Barbarian Dragon *Bat Dragon *Battlecaster Dragon *Beastmaster Dragon *Behemoth Dragon *Berserker Dragon *Black Diamond Dragon *Black Ice Dragon *Black Pearl Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Blue Moon Dragon *Blue Peacock Dragon *Bluebell Dragon *Brazil Dragon *Bride of Franken Dragon *Bronzetalon Dragon *Butterfly Dragon *Cancer Dragon *Capricorn Dragon *Carousel Dragon *Cauldron Dragon *Centurion Dragon *Cerberus Dragon *Chameleon Dragon *Chariot Dragon *Chess Dragon *Chimera Dragon *Cirque Dragon *Clockwork Dragon *Cloud Dragon *Colossal Dragon *Cotton Candy Dragon *Creation Dragon *Crownprince Dragon *Cyber Dragon *Dapper Dragon *Dark Angel Dragon *Dark Crystal Dragon *Dark Naga Dragon *Dark Phoenix Dragon *Dark Prime Chrono Dragon *Dawntree Dragon *Deep Dragon *Devil Dragon *Diamond Prism Dragon *Disco Dragon *Dizzy Dragon *Druid Dragon *Easter Dragon *Earthquake Dragon *Easter Egg Dragon *Emerald Knight Dragon *England Dragon *Fire Giant Dragon *Fireflower Dragon *Firefly Dragon *Four-Leaf Dragon *Frightmare Dragon *Gadget Dragon *Gargoyle Dragon *Gemini Dragon *Geode Dragon *Glitter Dragon *Goblin Dragon *Godmother Dragon *Goodwitch Dragon *Guardian Angel Dragon *Gummy Dragon *Hades Dragon *Harvest Moon Dragon *Helios Dragon *Hera Dragon *Hercules Dragon *Highland Dragon *Hippogriff Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Hydra Dragon *Idol Dragon *Illusion Dragon *Iridescent Dragon *Ivory Dragon *Jasmine Dragon *Jungle Queen Dragon *Kabuki Dragon *Lacewing Dragon *Lightmare Dragon *Lightspeed Dragon *Lollipop Dragon *Lovebird Dragon *Mad Scientist Dragon *Magic Lamp Dragon *Magnetic Dragon *Mammoth Dragon *March Mayhem Dragon *Mask Dragon *Mech Dragon *Medusa Dragon *Mischief Dragon *Moon Dragon *Moonlight Dragon *Mother Dragon *Mummy Dragon *Mythic Dragon *Nano Dragon *Never Ending Dragon *Night Dragon *Nightlight Dragon *Obsidian Dragon *Olympus Dragon *Oracle Dragon *Paradise Dragon *Peace Dragon *Peacock Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Pharaoh Dragon *Pink Lotus Dragon *Plasma Dragon *Platinum Dragon *Poetry Dragon *Porcelain Dragon *Prime Arcane Dragon *Prime Energy Dragon *Prime Life Dragon *Prime Loyal Dragon *Prime Magic Dragon *Prime Power Dragon *Prize Fighter Dragon *Radioactive Dragon *Rainbow Sentinel Dragon *Rapunzel Dragon *Razorback Dragon *Rhyme Dragon *Rose Knight Dragon *Samurai Dragon *Scarab Dragon *Seahorse Dragon *Seer Dragon *Sentinel Dragon *Shooting Star Dragon *Skeletal Knight Dragon *Skylord Dragon *Skyshatter Dragon *Skysurfer Dragon *Sky Giant Dragon *Smoke Dragon *Snap Dragon *Snowmelt Dragon *Sorceress Dragon *Soulmate Dragon *Sparkler Dragon *Spartan Dragon *Spirit Warrior Dragon *Stalwart Dragon *Starlight Dragon *Starry Night Dragon *Steel Samurai Dragon *Steelflare Dragon *Sterling Silver Dragon *Summer Solstice Dragon *Sunburst Dragon *Sunflower Dragon *Swan Dragon *Tarot Dragon *Teddy Dragon *Thanksgiving Dragon *Three Kings Dragon *Tie Dye Dragon *Tinsel Dragon *Topaz Dragon *Trick or Treat Dragon *Tricorn Dragon *Trojan Dragon *USA Dragon *Valentine Dragon *Valiant Dragon *Venetian Dragon *Warrior Prince Dragon *White Magic Dragon *White Ninja Dragon *White Rose Dragon *Wildflower Dragon *Winddancer Dragon *Zephyr Dragon |-| H = *Amazon Dragon *Amber Dragon *Arcane Dragon *Astromancer Dragon *Autumn Dragon *Avatar Dragon *Big Bad Dragon *Black Knight Dragon *Black Swan Dragon *Cartographer Dragon *Castle Dragon *Celestial Dragon *Cheshire Dragon *Cleopatra Dragon *Comet Dragon *Cosmic Dragon *Darksteel Dragon *Dino Dragon *Dionysus Dragon *Double Rainbow Dragon *Dynasty Dragon *Eclipse Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Ethereal Dragon *Fairytale Dragon *Falling Leaf Dragon *Fates Dragon *Forbidden Dragon *Fruition Dragon *Gemstone Dragon *Gilded Dragon *Gladiator Dragon *Glasswing Dragon *Glimmer Dragon *Gold Horizon *Goldleaf Dragon *Goldwing Dragon *Golem Dragon *Hammerhead Dragon *Headless Dragon *Immortal Dragon *Independence Dragon *Iris Dragon *Jade Dragon *Jester Dragon *Kaleido Dragon *Kintsugi Dragon *Kitsune Dragon *Knight Dragon *Leo Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Libra Dragon *Light Mother Dragon *Lotus Dragon *Lunar Rainbow Dragon *Malachite Dragon *Marble Dragon *Midas Dragon *Morning Glory Dragon *Mossrock Dragon *Naga Dragon *Night Elf Dragon *Nightmare Dragon *Ninja Dragon *Northstar Dragon *Nouveau Dragon *Onyx Dragon *Owl Dragon *Phoenix Dragon *Pisces Dragon *Pride Dragon *Prime Chroma Dragon *Prime Eternal Dragon *Prime Void Dragon *Prism Dragon *Pterodactyl Dragon *Quartz Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Raven Dragon *Red Queen Dragon *Rex Dragon *Rogue Dragon *Rose Gold Dragon *Royal Dragon *Rune Dragon *Sagittarius Dragon *Saturn Dragon *Scorpio Dragon *Secret Dragon *Shell Dragon *Skeleton Dragon *Social Dragon *Space Dragon *Spellthorn Dragon *Sphinx Dragon *Spider Dragon *Spirit Dragon *Spirit Queen Dragon *Spring Dragon *Stainglass Dragon *Steampunk Dragon *Stone Dragon *Summer Dragon *Supreme Dragon *Tanuki Dragon *The Dark One *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Tigerfly Dragon *Treasure Dragon *Triceratops Dragon *Triple Rainbow Dragon *Troll Dragon *Tropic Dragon *Turquoise Dragon *Turtle Dragon *Valkyrie Dragon *Vampire Dragon *Virgo Dragon *Warden Dragon *White Gold Dragon *Wood Nymph Dragon *Wraith Dragon *Yin Yang Dragon *Zeus Dragon |-| I = *Adventure Dragon *Aladdin Dragon *Apprentice Dragon *Chronicler Dragon *Curio Dragon *Dame of Darkness Dragon *Forgefather Dragon *Little Hero Dragon *Lord of Light Dragon *Mage Dragon *Moonglow Dragon *Old Watcher Dragon *Playful Dragon *Ranger Dragon *Sunlight Dragon *Sultana Dragon *Surprise Dragon *White Glass Dragon Category:Gameplay